


You's Angel

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, Sugizo (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's the night before You's birthday and the guitarist's lover is prepared to do anything to please him.





	You's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://www.sugizo.com/img/sugizo_angel2012.jpg

            As You stared at the picture before him he couldn't help but admire the man who looked like an angel, he even had wings. The wings were fake but that didn't matter. To You his lover would always be his guardian angel. You had a bit of an obsession with that one picture of his lover. He could sit there for ages, just staring at it with a gentle smile on his lips. He had other pictures but it was that picture that he adored. He'd never tell anyone this but he had a bit of a fetish for the wings, or at least what they represented; Purity, freedom, love. You aspired for them all and through his lover he felt that he might just achieve them.

            The problem was the long periods of time they spent apart but that was the least of You's concerns today. Tomorrow was his birthday and his lover had managed to get some time off to spend the week with You. It was the best present anyone had ever given the guitarist and as Sugizo would be arriving tonight, perhaps he should get everything ready.

            He'd tidied his home before, putting everything away and hiding the mess in cupboards and behind sofas and under beds, anywhere he could hide away the clutter that usually filled his home. Then he had cleaned, a quick vacuum of the whole house and mopping the kitchen floor, wiping down counters and tables and making his home look inhabitable. A perfectionist like Gackt might not be happy with his efforts but You himself was satisfied that Sugizo wouldn't find him a complete slob.

            Glancing over his room, You frowned as he noticed his favourite stuffed animal on the bed. A large teddy bear Gackt had bought him years ago, when the other had complained he'd be alone forever. You always hugged the bear when he was lonely but Sugizo was probably better of not knowing this. He already displayed some signs of jealousy towards the vocalist and there was no point throwing more fuel into the fire. Ironically it was through Gackt that the two guitarists had met.

            The bear was placed in the corner of the room, as You was unwilling to stuff him away. It wasn't like Sugizo didn't know of his affection for stuffed animals. Satisfied his home was ready he went to shower and thoughts of his lover resulted in a much longer shower than originally planned.

            Getting dressed proved difficult but You eventually picked a pair of tight black jeans with silver decoration over the pockets. Gackt had been there when he had bought them and confirmed they made You look sexy and irresistible. Perhaps Sugizo did have reason to be jealous You thought, as he pulled the jeans on anyway, without underwear because what was the point when he didn't plan to wear them for long.

            As if to prove to the world that his heart did truly belong to Sugizo, You picked out a blue shirt the other had bought him and put it on just as the doorbell rang downstairs. He hadn't even had chance to do his hair but that was his own fault for wasting time staring at pictures and enjoying himself a little too much whilst showering.

            Running downstairs, he pulled open his door and greeted Sugizo as he would any other friend. It wasn't that he cared what his neighbours thought, or that Sugizo minded, it just felt wrong to display his affections in public.

            The other was invited inside and lips joined to the sound of the door clicked shut. Hands wandered over each other as they got reacquainted and it wasn't until they were pulling back, gasping for air, that conscious though returned to either man.

            “I bought you some chocolates.” Sugizo announced, as he noticed the box that had fallen to the floor before. He picked it up and turned it the right way around before handing them to You who smiled like a kid.

            “Come feed them to me?” You asked and Sugizo nodded as he kicked off his shoes and followed his lover straight to the bedroom. They'd had plenty of time to talk over the last few weeks, via phones and the internet, but touching each other had been impossible and the thought of waiting even longer wasn't a possibility either man was even prepared to suggest.

            Lying on the bed side by side, Sugizo began to feed You the chocolates one by one, not minding in the slightest when You's lips began to move over his fingers or began to move up his hand and over his wrists.

            “Stop making me fat.” You pouted and Sugizo laughed as he heard the real words behind the once spoken out loud. 'I want to have sex now.'

            “Perhaps I want you to be fat?” Sugizo teased, though he placed the chocolates to one side and turned his attention to his lover. “It's your birthday, what do you want?”

            “I want,” You began about to say something pretty stereotypical, when it occurred to him that right now he could have anything he wanted. Sugizo wouldn't mind, not over his simple demands anyway. “I want my angel.”

            “I am your angel.” Sugizo replied, as he began to kiss You's neck and though he was smiling this wasn't what You wanted.

            “My angel wears white,” You corrected. “And though he has wings, he puts them away for sex, though perhaps he likes to tease me with a feather.”

            “I see,” Sugizo replied, as he pulled away from You and got off the bed. “I'll just be a minute.”

            “No longer.” You ordered and with that Sugizo was gone. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and a little bit later back up. A sound of rustling cloth and then Sugizo was back, wearing nothing but a white thong that he must have been wearing before. In his hand was a single red feather and You realised he must have got it from the feather duster he had bought once but never used. It had still been in its packaging but clearly Sugizo had known of its existence.

            “Oh, I like this.” You gloated and Sugizo smiled as he posed sexily in the door way. The feather oh so teasingly playing over his chest, as Sugizo tossed his head back and let out a few excited moans of faked ecstasy.

            “Come play with me.” You requested with a pleading look, as he undid the buttons of his shirt and let the material hang open revealing a well-toned chest. Obediently Sugizo headed for the bed and crawling on he took the feather in his teeth and began to brush it over You's hardened nipples. “Oh yes Sugi, like that.” You got out in a breathless moan, that was so staged that Sugizo almost laughed. Almost, as instead it sent the blood rushing southward and he felt his already tight thong growing tighter.

            To turned on and desperate to play, Sugizo moved his hands over You's crotch and began to stroke him hard, all the while teasing the other's chest and stomach with the feather. It was a simple game but one You found incredibly arousing. Especially when Sugizo removed his trousers and with approval at the lack of underwear began to tease his hardened length with the feather.

            “Suck me Sugi, make me cum.” You begged and the guitarist let the feather drop from his teeth.  

            “Only if you call out my name.” Sugizo replied, taking the hardened length in his mouth and sucking eagerly. All games were forgotten now, as he desperately tried to bring You to ejaculation. His name was pouring out of You's mouth in torrents off 'oh yes Sugi, like that' and 'more Sugi, more'. He loved to hear his name called in arousal and he knew You knew this. It was so nice to have a lover so willing to please him, to fuel his ego, opposed to trying to stamp it out. With You he didn't have to be so narcissistic, to be loved so much by another helped satisfy his desire to be loved.

            As You came, even now remembering to call out Sugizo's name, Sugizo felt pleased but desperate. He needed sex, needed penetration and as the other parted his legs he knew You understood.

            Lube was in Sugizo's hand before he could even ask and Sugizo worked on preparing You as gently but quickly as he could. As soon as he was happy, he pulled off his thong and positioned himself between You's legs and pushed his way deep inside. Once joined there was perhaps ten seconds of stillness as the couple smiled at each other with loving eyes.

            “You're a naughty boy but I'll take you to heaven anyway.” Sugizo informed You, as he began to stroke the other until he was hard once more. Unable to hold back any longer, Sugizo took You for all he was worth, even making the bed slam against the wall on a couple of occasions. Beneath him You moaned in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Sugizo, eager for more of this rough treatment. Sugizo's hand was still rubbing at his erection and his world was filled with nothing but moans and pleasure.

            Sugizo really must be an angel, as right now You really was in heaven and as Sugizo filled him with warmth that could only come from ejaculation, You let everything go and came for the second time that night. Their physical needs were saturated for the time being and so they lay together in each other’s armsm planning tomorrow as tomorrow was a very important day, it was You's birthday after all.


End file.
